


revenge

by ooooosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooooosh/pseuds/ooooosh
Summary: 失业再就业番外2
Kudos: 5





	revenge

《revenge》  
警察勋✘杀手珉  
失业再就业番外2

正文

镜子前的人张嘴喘着粗气，弯腰松手，并不轻的杠铃随之落地，金属撞击振动的声响回荡在空旷的场地内。

珉锡挺腰站直了，甩了甩手放松胳膊上发酸的肌肉，看着镜子里今天不可忽视的锻炼成效——手臂上愈发明显的肌肉线条，满意地甩了甩头。

汗水顺着珉锡湿透的发丝在尖儿上集成水珠，不住地滴落在地上，留下了深色的痕迹。

这家健身房是金珉锡刚成为无业游民的那段时间，边伯贤开始三天两头跑的。新工作定下来之后小杀手的运动量大不如前，实在是浑身不舒服就问了问partner哪里办的卡，小老弟二话不说回房就掏了张vip来。

边伯贤原话是："哥你拿去用！不是我骗你，环境真~的挺不错。健身区限制人数，去要提前预约，里头有独立的休息室。休息室有巨幕看电影可爽了，你要累了在那过夜也行……肯定贵啊……不过不要有什么负担老板我熟卡他送我的就等着你呢。"

高度自律的金珉锡有了卡之后去的比谁都勤。

今天是周一，小吴警官轮值的日子。

在家主业吃鸡副业学做甜品还顺带试吃养膘，本来就不爱动弹的伯贤差点有了小肚腩，在事态发展得更加不可控制之前，主动跟他珉锡哥提出上健身房虐身。

谁知俩人刚上了跑步机，汗还没出几滴，隔壁跑步机上的边伯贤突然按了正中间急停的红色按钮接了个电话。边伯贤和那头的人聊了没几句，这边手机还举着，便抱歉地对珉锡搓了搓手，比了比门口表示自己有急事提前走了。

早些时候健身房还三三两两有些人，精力都放在力量对抗和计数上了，金珉锡练着练着就忘记了时间。

这会儿也说不上哪儿不对劲，在独自一人显得特别空旷的健身房里头一回儿感到了不自在，金珉锡俯身做着最后的腿部拉伸，大眼睛到处瞄着，看到了指向快10点的钟表，敲了敲腿切断了连着室内播放器的蓝牙，转身快步向更衣室走去。

不知怎地摇了摇头失笑。

果然纵欲伤身啊……听前辈的话禁欲多年的人把自己体力的流失归咎于此，开始思考怎么控制小吴警官拉着自己干这档子事的次数。

不再是孤家寡人的二位搬到一起住的时日不短了，习惯了彼此相伴的警官和小杀手已经进入了老夫老妻的模式。

小吴警官也不再是刚认识时候那个纯情男了。

金珉锡出任务时期储备的所有"那"方面的理论知识全让小吴警官陪着化为实践，在两人的新居里头不只是卧室的大床上温习了个遍。

什么姿势都跟他哥试过的成年男子吴世勋早已学会了举一反三，身长优势且不说，仗着器大活好，小年轻哪天一兴奋，若是房子的隔音差些，怕是隔壁的邻居动动耳朵后半夜都能听到金珉锡吃不消地开口求饶。

年长组的猫咪被伺候舒服了，隔天想想被比自己小的恋人吃的死死的，觉得丢脸回头还闹小脾气。

这可是原则问题！

某天事后小杀手窝在小吴警官的胸口抽抽鼻子，手背揉着发红的眼睛蹭掉眼角被逼出的液体，咬着牙控诉现在的吴某人一点也不可爱，还是更喜欢以前的吴警官，那个时候他就是个——

想哪儿哪儿想动动想停停的那啥。

没意外地说完被欺负的更狠了。

吴警官觉得自己可冤了，这种事哪是说停就能停的，更别提也不是很坚定地说着不要，给人肏舒服了就喜欢含着嘴边的东西连舔带喘的金珉锡配着他那张……脸。

每次每次吴警官都觉得自己在犯罪。

罪名是诱x未成年。

虽然他才是被美色俘虏的那一个。

在更衣室脱掉了身上汗湿的衣物，只着一条短裤的金珉锡向淋浴房走去，周身那种奇怪感觉一直围绕着他，挥之不去。

杀手生涯造就的敏锐神经此刻的状态是兴奋的警惕。

……总感觉有双眼睛在暗处，注视着他。

转念又想到了伯贤说过的话:"珉锡哥，我们真的真的，和那段日子那些人那些事断干净了……别再活得这么累了，我心疼。"

该和过去道别了。

在这儿能出什么事。

反应过度了啊，金珉锡，两个小家伙会担心的。

终于把自己说服了，金珉锡长吁了一口气，脱了个干净打开了头顶的花洒，闭眼仰头让水自上而下温暖着自己因为出汗有些冰凉的身体。

微博@99叨叨珉

“嗒。”

金属碰撞的脆响在淋浴间里突兀地响起。

冰凉的环状物贴上了被过热的洗澡水烫的有些发红的手腕皮肤。

不知道是运动过后的热水澡麻痹了本该紧绷着的神经还是之前的心理暗示起了作用，在头上揉搓起泡泡的人并没有听到在水声的掩盖下还刻意放轻了的脚步声。

金珉锡反应过来身后有人靠近时，双手已被铐住，锁在了面前的粗水管上。

而这不过在一瞬间发生。

想要转过头来看看来人是谁的意图被撞破，伸过来下颚的手使了十分的力道，任凭金珉锡怎么扭头挣扎也没能挣脱。

“放开！”

下一秒还算柔软的布料贴上了金珉锡的眼睛。

足以遮住半张脸的黑色眼罩被固定在后脑勺，来访者似是不甚忌惮失去视野的金珉锡，松开了牵制金珉锡下颚的手。

背后的人离开了浴室。

有好一会儿金珉锡失去了声音。

金珉锡怕黑。

逼仄的黑暗让金珉锡有这么一瞬失去了思考的能力。

他以为他又回到了那个地方。

狭窄的楼道里弥漫着垃圾腐败的气息，从门缝中隐隐约约透出的烟味麻痹着屋内人的神经。未知的力量驱使着他一步步踏上面前的台阶，纵使他心里有万般不愿意，这股力量逼着他离高处那扇门越来越近。

门后是什么？

失了力的五指猛地一个激灵，狠狠地攥成拳，不长的指甲深深嵌进手心。

痛不欲生但深入骨髓的训练经历又把他从那些光怪陆离的色块中剥离出来。

裸露在外的皮肤上也不知道是冷汗多还是未来得及拭干的水珠，被那人开门带进来的冷风激起了一小片疙瘩。

“你要什么。”

问句在浴室密闭的空间内回荡，房间里仅有的另一人却不发一语。

“你…唔！”

圆形的物体被强行塞入，毫无防备的口腔内壁被迫撑至微酸。

无力感让蒙着金珉锡眼睛的布料里头渐渐湿润。

大量冰凉粘稠的液体落在金珉锡的尾椎上，没入股缝，两根手指的指腹若有若无地在穴口擦过，小穴敏感的轻缩。下一秒，手指略显粗暴地捅进了紧闭的穴口，直奔主题，抵住了那点搔刮。冰凉的液体在被甬道加热，被并拢的两指带着在股间隐蔽的缝隙中进出，快的可怕的抽插次次落在在敏感点上，身后的人满意地感到手中把玩的性器开始充血，发硬。

手指退出了体内，湿漉漉的穴口吐着不只是什么的液体，泥泞不堪。

然后被更大的东西抵住。

意识到是什么，金珉锡的挣扎更剧烈了。

“不…不要！！”

许是那人抖得太厉害，吴世勋这才有些怕了，忙停下了动作，伸手取下金珉锡脸上的眼罩，原本掐住金珉锡后腰的手改成了安慰性质的环抱。

吴世勋感到怀里人的挣扎终于停下了，胸口因为恐惧的余韵未消还是剧烈地起伏着，紧贴着自己胸膛的后背还有些颤抖。

怕给人惹生气了不好收拾，吴世勋忙不迭地伸手把他哥嘴里的禁锢给拆了。

刚能说话。

“吴警官。”

猝不及防被点名的吴世勋浑身一抖。

这下完了。

打相识以来金珉锡便一直喊他小吴警官，有了那层不明不白的关系之后也未曾改口。

上回朴灿烈问起来，吴世勋还一脸得瑟。

“你懂什么，那叫情趣。”

喊吴警官是从来没有过的。

“还不出声，你皮痒吗。”

“…”

“松开。”

“我不。”

“…”

“我怕你打我。”

“你松开…我不打你。”

才怪！吴世勋心道，环着金珉锡的手臂稍稍松开，碰到他哥弹性十足的屁股又有些心猿意马。

金珉锡仅存的耐心用完了，有些绷不住了。

“你快给我松…啊…哈啊…”

突然的进入激起了金珉锡的一声惊喘，即将脱口而出的威胁被硬生生地吞回了肚子里。

方才被两根指头玩弄的余韵还没过去，那人微微翘起的性器这一下又狠狠地碾着令人发颤的那块软肉走了一遭。

小杀手的臀肉骤缩，线条漂亮的小腿肌肉绷得直直的，腰却遭不住地塌了下去，全靠吴世勋扶在腰间的一双手，上半身才没有整个倾向浴室的瓷砖靠去。

“呃…”

吴世勋也有些失神，但大部分是爽的。

“哥，你里面好热。”

扩张得当后被冷落的小穴甚至有些贪婪地蠕动着挤压深埋在体内的粗长，

“滚…滚出去…呜啊…”

方才过度使用的声音软软的，没有一点说服力。

“不要…”小警官的语气竟然听起来还有些委屈，“哥房间的门我都进不去…只能用点特殊手段了。”

的确是有些时日没做了，又是血气方刚的年纪，被弄得实在是舒服，败给了最原始的本能，金珉锡不禁摆腰把屁股向后送去，把在体内律动的柱体吃得更深。

“呜…太深了…不要”

主动吞吐着后方性器的小穴紧致又火热，明明是自己造得，金珉锡却委屈地像是被欺负了，哭叫着夹紧双腿。

“艹…”

着实被这一幕刺激到，小警官握住了小杀手的腰，不断地变换着角度，加重了抽插的力道。

穴口的嫩肉随着抽插外翻，交合的部位泛着水光，甬道因为敏感处被撵弄不禁绞尽了几分，前端在巨物再一次捅进最紧致的深处抵住花心死死摩擦的时候喷溅出白液。

吴警官手放在金珉锡胯上力道不禁加重，深吸了几口气，将硕大抽出，才避免被不停抽搐的内壁硬生生夹射出来。

“还不给我放开…”

小杀手的双手终于获得了自由。

吴世勋弯腰把人脚上的镣铐也松开，还没站直，便感到耳旁一阵风袭来。

何谓偷鸡不成蚀把米，金珉锡算是体会到了。

吴世勋此刻紧紧地握住金珉锡差点和自己脸蛋亲密接触的脚，似笑非笑地。

“不愧是经过专业训练的啊…哥还站得稳？”

射过之后疲软的性器被冷不丁握住，前端渗出的液体被恶劣的抹在小杀手的脸颊上。

“你TMD…”

脏话被像是要把人拆吞入腹的吻淹没。

小警官顺势把金珉锡的腿架在了自己的肩头，把人抵在墙上，未曾发泄的性器堵住来不及闭合的穴口，就这么面对面的缓缓挺入。硕大的前端带着不由分说的力度挤开高热的肉壁，重回体内的热度让金珉锡再度哽咽，十指狠狠地攀住男人的肩头舒缓被再度肏开的感觉。

肉物在穴口浅浅地肏弄着，被堵住的呜咽转为甜腻的轻哼。离了吴世勋的唇，金珉锡也顾不上打人了，盯着吴警官俊脸有些失神，发红的舌尖不自觉地在嘴角轻舔。

男人看着他猫咪般舒坦的模样发出轻笑，目光愈发地温柔，底下的手却掰开了男人触感极佳的臀瓣，一下比一下进入的更深。

“…我不行了…你快点…呜…”

平日里强硬的男人难得露出脆弱的表情，眼角泛红像是刚哭过，却极大地满足了另一半的占有欲和征服欲。

“为什么怕黑，我等哥主动跟我解释。”

金珉锡一怔，刚想说什么，却又被身下发了狠的肏干弄得张嘴便是令人目红耳赤的喘息。

临近爆发，吴世勋贴近了含住人的耳垂，在耳边喘着粗气。

“可以射在里面吗？”

金珉锡瞪大了眼，似有些犹豫，最终还是几不可见地点了点头。

体内巨物抽插的速度陡然加快，空旷的浴室里回荡着自结合处传出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声和肉体碰撞的声音。

金珉锡有些掩耳盗铃地闭上了眼，仅咬着下唇，耳根却红透了。

臭小子，仗着我喜欢你就这么为所欲为。

微博@99叨叨珉

**Author's Note:**

> …吞了我几百次kkkkk你再吞鸭！！！！！  
> 呜呜呜围脖要评论


End file.
